Romance au bord du lac
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Pour se reposer de l'année périlleuse, la meute de Derek Hale décida d'aller se détendre à la maison près du lac appartenant au Whittemore. Pendant ce temps, quatre cerveaux s'unissent pour faire naître un nouveau couple dans la meute. Lorsque la romance s'opère, il est souvent difficile de s'en échapper. Après la saison 2, Sterek. Désolé pour le résumé j'ai fait au mieux.
1. Mission Lunar

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Oui, je sais j'ai déjà trois fics à continuer et à finir. Mais à la base celle-ci devait être un One Shot mais que j'ai finalement coupé. Sinon cela risquait d'être trop long, c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long. J'espère arriver à faire les autres de cette taille là.**

**Alors, c'est entre la saison 2 et 3 pendant les vacances d'été. La meute d'Alpha n'est pas là. Le père de Stiles est au courant pour les loups garous. Scott est toujours avec Allison, Isaac est avec Danny qui est au courant pour les loups garous. Stiles est ami avec Isaac. Le manoir Hale est en rénovation.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Pour cette fic, je prendrai le temps qu'il me faut pour les chapitres suivant, car comme je vous l'ai dit je ferai des chapitres plus ou moins long que celui là.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Romance au bord du lac<strong>_

.

_**Chapitre 1: La mission Lunar**_

.

.

Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer pour le plus grand plaisir des adolescents, en particulier pour une meute.

En effet, contrairement à d'autres jeunes de leur âge, cette année avait été remplie de stresse. Le danger était de partout, désormais, ils pouvaient se reposer.

Stiles Stilinski était dans sa chambre préparant sa valise pour partir deux mois avec ses amis dans la maison secondaire de Jackson près d'un lac. Près de la porte se tenait son père, le shérif de la ville de Beacon Hills.

- Donc pendant deux mois, je ne te verrai pas, dit le père.

- Oui, je compte sur toi pour ne pas te goinfrer d'hamburger, de frites, de bacons ou quelconque substance grasse qui peut nuire à ta santé, répliqua Stiles.

- Vous aurez des adultes avec vous au moins? demanda John.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura Derek et Peter Hale.

- Je ne suis tout de même pas rassuré.

- Derek est responsable papa. N'oublie pas que je t'ai fait tout un cours sur les loups garou, Deaton nous a donné de la poudre de sorbier pour la pleine lune si cela peut te rassurer. Il s'agit de changer d'air. Pendant toute une année, Beacon Hills a été le théâtre des créatures surnaturelles. Tu peux nous comprendre qu'il faut qu'on se change les idées. J'ai l'impression de répéter les mêmes arguments qu'avec Derek.

- Tu as raison, il est responsable mais pour Peter...

- On l'aura tous à l'œil, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis je ne serai pas le seul humain de la bande, il y aura Lydia, Danny et Allison.

- Oui mais Allison sait se servir d'une arbalète.

- J'aurai pu faire du tir à l'arc.

- Avec ton hyperactivité, cela m'étonnerait jeune homme.

Stiles soupira prenant encore des vêtements dans son placard pour les mettre dans sa valise.

- Tu peux nous comprendre papa. On a eu à faire en une année à un loup garou vengeur, une pyrowoman timbrée, un Kanima et un papy psychopathe. Tout le monde a besoin de se détendre. Je demanderai à Mélissa si tu manges bien cinq fruits et légumes par jour.

- Je vois que personne ne peut te faire changer d'avis. A quelle heure vous devez vous réunir?

- Dans une heure devant le manoir de Derek, répondit Stiles regardant sa montre. J'ai le temps de vérifier si j'ai toutes mes affaires.

- C'est court une heure pour dire au revoir convenablement à mon fils.

- Papa, je ne reviens qu'à la fin des vacances d'été. Je n'imagine pas quand je partirai à la fac.

Stiles compta chaque vêtement présent dans son immense valise de voyage. Il vérifia sa trousse de toilette, pensant bien au dentifrice, savon, shampoing, brosse à dent, peigne, rasoir et parfum. Pour les vêtements, il contrôla le nombre de pantalons, tee-shirt, sweet s'il faisait froid, caleçons, maillots de bain, serviettes et chaussettes. Stiles prit un sac en plastique pour mettre une paire de basket supplémentaire et des chaussons. Il avait prit également quelques livres de cours de l'année prochaine pour avoir une avance sur le programme.

Tout était en ordre, il avait même envoyé sa Jeep pour un contrôle technique pour éviter les accidents de route. Sa pauvre voiture chérie avait déjà subit beaucoup de dégâts à cause des loups garous, trop pour le bien du porte-monnaie de son père.

Stiles mit sa valise sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture avant de jeter un dernier regard à son père pour un câlin familial.

- Reviens-moi sain et sauf. Si jamais tu as besoin, rentre à la maison, dit le shérif.

- Ne t'en fais pas papa. Toute la meute sera là, répondit Stiles.

- Fais tout de même attention. Et préviens Derek que s'il t'arrivait un malheur, je le tiens pour responsable.

- Papa, je sais très bien m'attirer les ennuis sans lui.

- N'empêche c'est le seul adulte responsable dans votre escapade.

- Et Peter... Non, tu as raison Derek est le seul adulte responsable.

Ils sourirent avant que Stiles monte dans sa voiture pour rejoindre la meute au manoir Hale. La demeure commençait à être rebattit pour le plus grand bonheur des deux SDF. Peter avait transformé quelques titres présents dans son coffre fort pour pouvoir payer les meilleurs hommes de Californie pour refaire toute la maison. C'était pour cela que les deux derniers membres de la famille Hale venaient sans trop rechigner à la maison du lac des Whittemore. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester dormir dans le manoir pour des raisons d'hygiène et de sécurité.

Surtout qu'ils avaient besoins également de se retrouver comme n'importe quel membre d'une famille. De toute la meute, Derek était le plus réticent dans ce voyage. Il avait fallu plus d'un argument pour le convaincre que tout était sous contrôle, même pour la pleine lune. Jackson avait cité les différents avantages de la maison secondaire telle que le cadre tranquille autour d'une immense forêt. Les habitations de la ville la plus proche se trouvait à quinze kilomètres. La demeure possédait une cave en sous-sol et le mot "poudre de sorbier" était également sorti dans la liste des arguments.

Après plusieurs arguments de choix, Derek avait du se replier à la décision de ses bêtas et de Peter qui avait rejoins l'idée de deux mois de "vacance". Même s'ils partaient dans la demeure secondaire. Stiles était sur que les loups garous auront droits à des séances d'entraînement. L'Alpha était peut-être d'accord pour partir à la maison du lac mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il tenterait un compromis. Sur ce point, l'humain était du côté de Derek, les loups garous devaient se tenir près à la moindre menace qui pouvait toucher Beacon Hills. Toute la meute avait vu assez d'horreur cette année pour continuer à être innocent. Même le père de Stiles, qui n'était au courant que depuis peu, était choqué par tous ses événements et l'homme était adulte. Quel serait la réaction pour des adolescents?

Stiles soupira se disant que cette sortie de deux mois, loin de Beacon Hills ferait du bien à toute la meute. Derek pourrait souffler un peu et éviter d'être à l'affût de la moindre personne qui voudrait du mal à ses bêtas. Depuis que Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Allison et Jackson avaient rejoins la meute Derek avait effectivement accru en pouvoir mais désormais il avait d'énorme responsabilité. Il devait veiller sur cette troupe d'adolescent et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

L'humain arriva en vue du manoir Hale qui était désormais entouré par des machines tels que des tractopelles et des camions. Devant la maison, Stiles put voir Derek, Peter, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson et Lydia. L'adolescent se gara avant de sortir de sa voiture pour rejoindre le groupe.

- Bonjour à tous! s'exclama Stiles d'une voix heureuse.

Presque tout le monde répondit à son "salut". Il fallut une bonne demi-heure avant que toute la meute arrive au point de rendez-vous. Scott était venu avec Allison et Danny dans la voiture de la demoiselle. Stiles était presque sur que le retard était du au couple mais personne ne s'en formalisait. Toute la meute était là, c'était l'essentielle.

- Bien, j'ai reparti les différentes personnes dans chaque voiture, dit Lydia. Alors Derek, tu monteras avec Peter dans ta voiture. Allison, tu auras Scott, Boyd et Erica. Stiles, tu auras Isaac et Danny...

- Super, je vais tenir la chandelle, soupira Stiles.

- Laisse-moi finir et moi je monterai avec Jackson.

- Ce n'est pas très équilibré, remarqua Scott.

- L'important est d'arrivé à destination, j'ai mis les couples ensemble, soit content que je t'ai mis avec Allison.

- Que je sache, je ne sors pas avec mon neveu, intervint Peter.

- Vous pourrez renouer les liens sur la route, répondit Lydia comme si elle avait la réponse à tout.

- Je vais monter avec Stiles, dit Scott.

- Mon frère! s'exclama le dénommé prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Je savais que tu avais un semblant de cœur. Tu ne m'as pas laissé seul. Cela ne te dérange pas Allison?

- Non ne t'en fais pas, répondit la chasseuse. Et puis ce n'est qu'une route. Je serai plus concentrée sans mon petit ami de loup garou.

- J'en étais sur, voilà pourquoi vous étiez en retard!

- Bon on part avant que les ouvriers n'arrivent, intervint Derek qui commençait à s'énerver.

Tout le monde commença à mettre les valises dans les voitures. Scott enleva ses bagages du coffre d'Allison pour les mettre dans le véhicule de Stiles ainsi que Isaac et Danny. Une chance que le frisé de la bande n'ait qu'une petite valise. Boyd et Erica mirent leurs affaires dans le coffre d'Allison. Jackson était déjà dans sa voiture avec Lydia qui commençait déjà à trifouiller son téléphone portable. Quant à Derek et Peter, le silence était d'honneur dans la voiture.

La meute démarra avec en tête Jackson qui ouvrait le chemin, suivit de la Jeep de Stiles, de la voiture d'Allison et de la Camaro noire de Derek.

Dans la voiture de Jackson, Lydia regardait le paysage d'un œil désintéressé. Elle avait appris l'existence de ce monde de fou à cause de son petit ami qui était à l'époque un Kanima. La jeune femme avait passé une bonne partie de son temps sous les illusions de Peter Hale pour qu'elle le ramène à la vie. Elle était immunisée contre la morsure des loups garous selon la meute c'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée en loup garou. Lorsque la demoiselle avait aussi appris que ses amis l'avaient prise pour le Kanima son estime d'elle-même avait diminué.

Jackson était devenu un jeune loup garou. Derek tentait de lui apprendre à se contrôler, à trouver un point d'ancrage. Il n'avait pas encore subi la pleine lune. Dans la maison du lac ce sera sa première fois. Dire qu'il appréhendait, c'était un euphémisme, la dernière fois, il ne s'était rien passé et il était devenu le Kanima. Désormais, Jackson était nerveux contrairement à l'autre fois auquel il était trop confiant, quitte à vouloir se filmer lors de sa transformation. Tout ceci était du passé et il comptait le laisser derrière lui.

Dans la Jeep de Stiles, le rire était devenu maladif. Tout le monde riait.

- Non mais sérieux, vous pensez que les loups garous des autres voitures peuvent nous entendre? demanda Stiles.

- Stiles, comment veux-tu que je le sache? répliqua Scott. Essaie d'insulter Peter pour voir.

- Alors... Bon sang, il y a trop de chose à dire sur Peter que je ne sais pas par où commencer... Dis-moi Isaac, toi qui vit avec deux Hale comment c'est?

- C'est tendu, je te le confirme. Derek a une furieuse envie d'arracher la gorge à Peter, répondit Isaac.

- Mais il a quoi avec les gorges? Quand il me menace c'est toujours de m'arracher la gorge avec ses dents. C'est comme avec les murs... Si cela se trouve c'est un de ses fantasmes...

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Danny.

- Son fantasme est de mordiller quelqu'un contre un mur avant de le faire sien, expliqua Stiles.

- Tu penses vraiment que Derek, avec les ennuis en affaire de cœur qu'il a eu, voudrait faire ce genre de chose? S'étonna Scott.

- Je dois avouer que c'est étrange, confirma Isaac. Surtout que sa dernière copine était clairement une folle.

- Oui mais tout le monde n'est pas fou sur cette Terre. Prenons des exemples, toi Scott, Allison n'est pas une folle...

- Euh, dois-je te rappeler que sous l'influence de son grand père, elle a tous voulu nous tuer. Boyd et Erica en sont encore traumatisés, répliqua le frisé.

- Danny alors...

- C'est un homme, coupa Scott.

- Lydia...

- Elle a ramené l'oncle psychopathe à la vie, continua Isaac.

- Mélissa...

- Il s'agit de ma mère. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un la drague et encore moins Peter.

- Bon je vois, cela veut dire que je devrais me convertir gay au moins, je ne risque pas de mourir. Vu qu'il semblerait que presque toutes les filles sont folles. Derek est plutôt pas mal dans son genre, musclé comme il faut, une petite barbe de trois jours qui doit piquer mais être également douce. Ses cheveux qui doivent avoir la texture d'un pelage canin. Ses yeux qui ont une belle nuance de vert, de bleu et de gris...

- Attend, c'est moi ou tu as bien maté Derek pour nous sortir le même topo que lorsque tu avais des vues sur Lydia?

Stiles rougit furieusement.

- Et bien, j'espère vraiment que le loup garou de deux voitures derrière n'a vraiment rien entendu. Sinon Stiles, tu te tapes la honte, dit Danny.

Le conducteur de la Jeep priait aussi pour ce miracle.

Dans la Camaro, le silence était entrecoupé par le bruit du moteur. Les deux hommes se regardaient à peine. Ils ne voulaient pas renouer, enfin Derek ne le désirait pas. Après tout, son oncle avait tué sa sœur pour le pouvoir.

- Dis-moi, tu ne te demandes pas ce que disent tes bêtas? demanda Peter qui en avait marre de ce silence.

- Je suis concentré sur la route. Ce sont leurs conversations, elles ne me regardent pas, répondit Derek.

- Même si elles te concernent? S'étonna l'oncle.

- Même.

- Tu loupes quelque chose, crois-moi.

Dans la voiture d'Allison, la jeune femme comprit le sentiment de Stiles. Erica et Boyd n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Même si elle n'était pas comme ça avec Scott, le simple fait d'être entre un couple pouvait être gênant. Dire qu'elle était mal à l'aise n'était qu'un euphémisme. Surtout que contrairement à Stiles, elle avait tenté de tuer Boyd et Erica même si les deux loups garous avaient compris qu'elle était sous l'influence de Gérard mais pour elle se n'était pas une excuse. Elle n'était juste pas assez forte et son grand père avait profité de sa faiblesse et de son chagrin suite à la mort de sa mère.

Stiles était encore plus gêné maintenant que son petit secret avait été découvert.

- Ecoute Stiles, tu es amoureux de Derek ce n'est pas la mort, tenta Scott.

- Et puis, de ce que je sais tu n'es pas un psychopathe. Tu es honnête Stiles, ajouta Isaac. Il est comme un frère pour moi, il m'a sauvé de toutes les façons qui puissent être humainement possible. Sans lui, je ne serais sans doute pas là maintenant. Alors si je devais confier Derek à quelqu'un se sera forcément à toi.

- Je sais! Pendant ces deux mois, nous allons faire en sorte que Stiles et Derek sortent ensembles! s'exclama Scott.

- Comme ça la meute aura un papa Derek et une maman Stiles, conclut Isaac. Les entraînements seront plus calmes car papa Derek ne sera pas frustré par maman Stiles.

- Pourquoi maman Stiles et papa Derek? demanda la dite "maman".

- Car qu'on sache tu ne domineras jamais Derek, répondit Danny. Et tu n'as pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi, crois mon expérience d'homme gay. Tu as une tête de soumis.

- C'est la meilleure, pourquoi je ne peux pas être le dominant. Je suis parfaitement capable de dominer Derek gros méchant loup Hale...

- Dis celui qui panique dès que le dit Derek gros méchant loup Hale veut lui arracher la gorge avec les dents, répliqua Isaac. Bon, on est tous d'accord pour garder cette réunion secrète. Nous avons deux mois pour que papa Derek tombe amoureux de maman Stiles. Il nous faut un nom de code.

- Mais vous êtes sérieux, s'exclama Stiles.

- Je propose la mission Patmol, dit Scott.

- Comment a-t-on pu dériver sur Harry Potter? Soupira le conducteur.

- Ce n'est pas mieux la mission Lunar, vu que Derek est un loup garou, proposa Danny.

- Pourquoi la mission carte du Maraudeur tant que vous y êtes? Râla Stiles.

- Je trouve que la mission Lunar est plutôt cool, réfléchit Isaac. Donc il faut que vous-savez-qui tombe amoureux de maman Stiles.

- Mais arrêtez de tout ramener à Harry Potter! Explosa l'hyperactif. Je vais changer de fils et de potentiel papa.

- Oh non Stiles, tu es le premier à te plaindre que tu veux du temps à toi et dans toutes les positions, dit Scott.

- Eh bien, Stiles, désolé vieux mais on ne peut plus rien pour toi, répliqua Danny posant une main sur l'épaule du conducteur.

- Donc c'est décidé, ce sera la mission Lunar. Notre but: Mettre papa Derek avec maman Stiles. Temps de la mission deux mois ou plus. Tout dépend de l'avancée de notre but.

Stiles se demandait vraiment dans quel merdier il se trouvait. La maison secondaire des Whittemore était enfin en vue après deux heures de route et de babillages entre ses trois passagers. Il fallait être au point avant d'entrer dans une demeure où des loups garous aux oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient faire selon Isaac tout compromettre. Personne à part eux quatre devaient être au courant c'était la règle d'or de Stiles. Il avait déjà trois personnes au courant, il ne voulait que personne d'autre soit en courant et surtout pas Lydia Martin. Cette dernière pouvait être un danger surtout avec son indiscrétion. Allison ne pouvait pas mentir à Lydia. Erica n'hésiterait pas à révéler le secret Boyd qui avait des difficultés à mentir, surtout à Derek. Pour Jackson, il était comme soumis à sa copine donc hors de question et Peter n'avait pas encore leur confiance pour l'introduire dans la mission Lunar.

Tout le monde sortit des voitures commençant à vider les voitures pour rejoindre au plus vite la maison. Stiles admira le cadre féerique. La demeure était grande, il y avait des baies vitrées de partout, donnant chacune sur une vue de la forêt et d'autre sur le lac. Ce dernier était magnifique, d'une magnifique couleur translucide. La pollution ne semblait pas avoir touché cet endroit de rêve.

Isaac vint au côté de Stiles pour lui demander de l'aider à récupérer les bagages dans la Jeep. L'humain partit dans sa voiture pour enlever les valises situées à l'arrière du véhicule. Derek arriva au côté de Stiles qui comprit rapidement que leur mission Lunar avait déjà commencé. Le jeune homme lança un regard noir très discret à Isaac, Scott et Danny. Même si celui du milieu était trop obnubilé par sa copine pour remarquer l'envie de tuer de son meilleur ami.

Stiles soupira prenant les bagages d'Isaac, Scott et Danny vite récupérer par Derek qui donnait un coup de main. L'humain enleva sa valise et il la donna à l'Alpha pour qu'il puisse la poser au sol. Une fois la tâche terminée et les valises récupérées, tout le monde alla vers la maison. Jackson sortit les clés avant de les mettre dans la serrure. Un clic retentit et ils entrèrent. Si de l'extérieur, la demeure était magnifique l'intérieur l'était encore plus. Les pièces à vivre étaient baignées par la lumière du jour qui traversait les baies vitrées. Les salles étaient grandes, le salon ressemblait à une salle de cinéma. La cuisine à côté de la pièce à vivre, séparée par un bar, pouvait rivalisé avec les plus grands restaurants gastronomiques.

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas même s'ils savaient que la famille de Jackson était incroyablement riche. Ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir où en était la limite.

- Bien alors que je vous explique, dit Lydia comme si c'était la guide de maison. Les chambres sont à l'étage, les couples dormiront ensemble. Quant à Stiles, Peter et Derek, vous aurez une chambre simple. Chaque chambre a sa propre salle de bain. Il y a le salon comme vous pouvez le voir ainsi que la cuisine qui possède également une chambre froide pour conserver les aliments. Il est rempli pour au moins trois semaines mais d'ici là nous aurons déjà besoin de faire les courses. Au fond du couloir, il y a la piscine intérieure avec des chaises longues, un spa, un jacuzzi et tout ce qui concerne l'espace relaxation. Au dessus des chambres, il y a la salle de musculation et une salle avec des tapis pour les sports de combats.

- Juste une question Lydia, intervint Stiles. C'est la maison de Jackson ou la tienne?

- L'année dernière avec Jackson, nous venons régulièrement ici pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a un cadre magnifique à l'extérieur. Demain, nous ferons un pique-nique au bord du lac. Cette après-midi, nous nous reposerons de la route et nous irons à la piscine.

Isaac prit Stiles à part.

- Début de la mission Lunar, dit le frisé.

- Je croyais que cela avait déjà commencé, rechigna l'humain.

- Voldemort va voir de quel bois on se chauffe, intervint Scott en arrivant vers le duo.

- Arrêtez de tout prendre d'Harry Potter, pourquoi pas Dark Vador tant que vous y êtes, répliqua Stiles exaspéré.

- Quoi tu veux être la princesse Amidala? demanda Danny qui rentra également dans la conversation.

- Merci Danny, au moins toi tu connais tes classiques contrairement au type qui se prend pour mon meilleur. Mais attend, non, je ne veux pas être la princesse Amidala, elle meurt à l'accouchement. Si je veux mourir ce n'est pas en donnant vie. Surtout que je ne peux pas tomber enceinte, ce serait la meilleure, vous m'imaginez avec un gros ventre attendant des jumeaux que j'appellerai Luc et Leila.

- Stiles, tu pars trop loin, soupira Scott.

- Désolé. Mais franchement, vous m'imaginez enceinte? demanda l'humain.

- Techniquement Stiles, c'est impossible que tu tombes enceinte, répondit Isaac. Mais tu seras toujours ma maman Stiles.

- Bon le quatuor de débile, intervint la voix forte de Jackson. Au lieu de parler du potentiel vagin de Stilinski venez nous aider à porter les bagages à l'étage.

Stiles rougit avant de prendre sa valise tandis que Scott prit la sienne et celle d'Allison. Isaac prit son sac de voyage et Danny en fit de même. Seul Jackson avait des tonnes de bagages à monter à l'étage. Lydia n'avait pas vraiment voyagé léger pour le plus grand malheur de son petit ami.

A l'étage, chacun choisit sa chambre. Stiles prit une chambre plutôt spacieuse comme les autres pièces. Il y avait un lit double, deux tables de nuit, une immense penderie et une salle de bain. L'humain déposa sa valise près du lit pour rentrer dans la pièce à eau. Il y avait deux cabinets de douche à l'italienne et une porte. Stiles, curieux, ouvrit la porte délicatement. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant lui Derek qui retirait son tee-shirt noir. L'humain avait une magnifique vu sur le tatouage et les omoplates de l'Alpha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Retentit la voix dure de Derek.

- Ah... Euh... Désolé, c'est juste que dans la salle de bain j'avais vu une porte. Je crois qu'on a une salle de bain en commun. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a deux cabinets de douche. Enfin, je ne veux pas te voir sous la douche loin de moi cette idée, je veux garder le maximum de dignité qui me reste. Je suis sur que tu n'as pas non plus envie de me voir à poil et puis...

- Stiles, ferme-là et retourne d'où tu viens, le coupa l'Alpha d'une voix froide.

- Oui, répondit Stiles qui ferma la porte un peu brutalement.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et Isaac débarqua en trombe avec Scott et Danny.

- Tu ne croiras jamais Stiles! s'exclama Isaac heureux.

- Quoi Voldemort est dans la chambre à côté? Merci, je suis au courant, répondit Stiles.

- Comment tu l'as su? S'étonna le frisé.

- On a des douches en commun.

- Tiens comme Jackson et moi, dit Scott.

- Tu as de la chance nous on a Peter en voisin de salle de bain, ajouta Danny.

- Lydia aurait pu nous prévenir pour les douches communes à deux chambres. Imagine que je vois vous savez qui nu, paniqua Stiles.

- Toi aussi, tu as la fièvre d'Harry Potter, remarqua son meilleur ami.

- Là n'est pas le problème Scottie! Que vais-je faire? Imagine, je fais un pas de travers, je rentre dans la douche et qu'il n'a rien sur lui. Bon je pourrai mourir heureux mais n'empêche c'est la grosse merde. Et la scène au poste de police, mon père demandera à Derek pourquoi je suis mort, voici la raison de ma mort, j'ai vu Derek gros méchant loup Hale à poil.

- Ecoute attentivement Stiles, dit Scott. Nous devons réussir la mission Lunar. Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'un peu de bonheur et si vraiment il ne voit pas à quel point tu es génial alors il aura perdu la seule chance d'avoir un type comme toi.

- Euh... vous pouvez vous rendre compte qu'il peut peut-être entendre notre conversation, intervint Danny.

- Aucun risque, répondit Scott. Les murs sont insonorisés, on n'entend rien sauf si on est dans la salle de bain. J'ai tenté d'entendre Jackson et Lydia s'engueuler mais rien du tout. Par contre, tu rentres dans la salle d'eau et tu entends tout.

Le quatuor regardait la porte de la salle de bain comme si c'était la porte du diable.

- A partir de maintenant, il faudra vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne dans cette pièce, dit Stiles. Je n'ai pas envie que des oreilles indiscrètes de loups garous ou de Lydia viennent se mettre dans nos affaires.

- Je retrouve mon meilleur ami! s'exclama Scott.

- Je dis ça parce que tous tes plans sont voués à l'échec Scott, répliqua l'humain.

- Il n'a pas tord, répondit Isaac. Et puis, il s'agit de notre maman Stiles.

- Isaac, appelle-moi encore maman Stiles et je t'épile un à un tous tes poils de loup garou.

Tout le monde rigola avant que le propriétaire de la chambre congédie ses invités pour se préparer à rejoindre la meute dans la piscine. Stiles commença à vider son sac pour ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie. Il laissa un short de bain et une petite veste sur son lit. Stiles était heureux de n'avoir au moins que le strict minimum. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour déposer sa trousse de toilette et il vit Derek qui faisait la même chose.

- On devrait éviter de se retrouver sans arrêt dans cette salle de bain, dit Stiles.

- J'étais là en premier, répondit Derek.

- Je parle de quand on doit se laver.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es pudique.

- Une impression de déjà vu, murmura-t-il. Non mais je pourrai le devenir en voyant ton corps aussi bien foutu. Bon, je vais aller me préparer pour la piscine. Il a des chances qu'on mange autour de l'eau ce sera génial.

Stiles déposa sa trousse de toilette avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla pour se vêtir de son short de bain et de sa veste à capuche rouge. L'humain trouva la moitié de la meute près de la piscine. Il remarqua qu'Allison était de corvée de cuisine, Stiles ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Scott essayant de distraire sa copine de sa tâche initiale.

Lydia rentra dans la cuisine, rouspétant contre Scott qui embêtait l'apprentie cuisinière. Allison avait fait un repas simple, des sandwichs. Stiles soupira allant dans la cuisine demandant à chaque personne de sortir, affirmant qu'il allait finir de préparer le repas. L'adolescent était presque sur qu'avec que des sandwichs il y aurait une révolte culinaire. L'humain partit dans la chambre froide pour voir les aliments proposés. Il sourit en voyant des aliments de qualité. Stiles emballa les préparations d'Allison pour les mettre au frigo, ils resteront frais.

Malgré tout, Stiles avait fait un repas simple. Comportant des légumes, des féculents, de la viande et légèrement de matière grasse. Il fut heureux de voir le repas terminé.

Une présence dans son dos lui affirma qu'il n'était plus seul dans la cuisine. Il se retourna pour voir Derek qui admirait le chef d'œuvre de l'humain.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, dit l'Alpha.

- Il faut bien qu'on mange, si je laissais mon père cuisiner ce serait des choses grasses et c'est mauvais pour sa santé. De toute façon, il ne s'agit que d'un repas simple. J'ai mis des légumes pour les vitamines essentielles à notre corps, des pommes de terre car il nous faut quand même de l'énergie et du poulet pour la viande. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Et en entrée, nous aurons les sandwichs d'Allison.

- Les sandwichs ne suffiront pas?

- Tu as cinq loups garous en pleine croissance et je connais Scott avec ce qu'Allison a fait, attention je ne critique rien, mais cela aura fini dans l'estomac de mon meilleur ami. Et puis, on va surement manger des sandwichs demain au pique-nique. Je sens que Lydia a prévu tout le programme des vacances. Bon maintenant, il faut que je mette tout ça dans des assiettes... Où est-ce que je les ai vues?

Stiles recommença à fouiller dans les placards à la recherche de couvert. Il sourit en trouvant des plateaux. L'humain ne remarquait pas le regard de Derek sur son derrière. L'Alpha tenta de se contrôler pour ne pas les toucher. L'odeur de Stiles l'avait perturbé lors de leur première rencontre mais malgré qu'elle soit mélangée avec l'odeur de Scott, elle était là. Son loup voulait cette odeur près de lui. Au début, il rejetait l'humain pour la simple et bonne que son odeur lui faisait peur autant qu'elle l'attirait. Il n'était pas bête au point d'ignorer les propos de sa mère. Derek savait ce que représentait Stiles pour lui. Seulement, il s'était trompé plusieurs fois, commençant par Paige. Son odeur ressemblait à celle de Stiles mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Quant à Kate, elle l'avait trompé en modifiant elle-même son odeur.

Son loup s'était fait avoir deux fois. Même si là, il n'avait plus aucun doute, Stiles n'était pas un psychopathe capable de changer son odeur pour tuer quiconque. Il en était même incapable. L'adolescent était surtout loyal et courageux. L'épisode de la piscine lui revint en mémoire quand il avait été proche de Stiles son odeur était un peu mélanger à celle de Scott et inversement mais son loup ne se trompait pas. Malgré le chlore présent dans l'eau, il avait bien senti l'odeur de l'humain et seulement son odeur. Elle était sucrée et douce comme une brise printanière. De toutes les odeurs, celle-ci était ce que son loup affectionne le plus.

- Tu m'aides à porter tout ça? demanda Stiles qui avait fini de répartir le repas sur chaque plateau.

L'Alpha soupira pour la forme avant de lever les yeux au plafond et il prit deux plateaux sous la mise en garde de Stiles qui ne voulait pas que les plats tombent au sol. Quand il sortit de la cuisine il vit à travers le bar Isaac rentrer dans la pièce.

"Depuis quand sont-ils proches?" se demanda Derek avant de repartir vers la piscine.

A peine, l'Alpha sortit de la cuisine. Isaac sauta presque sur Stiles.

- Et bien, tu vois ce n'était pas bien compliqué, dit le loup garou.

- Isaac, je te rappelle que je ne lui ai juste donné des plateaux car j'ai une bande de loup garou affamé, répondit Stiles commençant à nettoyer la cuisine. Et je dois te signaler que ce n'est pas discret de parler de ça ici.

- Non, c'est bon et puis il fallait que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute même si je nettoie, je t'écoute.

- Tu dois trouver étrange que je te pousse presque dans ses bras, n'est-ce pas?

- Avec Scott on fait des plans étranges, celui là fait partie du top dix en effet.

- Soit sérieux. Ecoute... Comme je te l'ai dit dans la voiture, je tiens beaucoup à Derek. C'est un peu comme un grand frère, j'ai beau tenté tout ce que je peux, je n'arrive pas à lui faire oublier les actes de Kate...

- Tu sais pour Kate, tu ne peux rien faire. Derek est comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive, il portera le fardeau toute sa vie. Malgré ce que tu penses, sur ce point là Derek est têtu et borné, on aura beau lui dire "Derek, ce n'est pas de ta faute", il n'écoutera personne. J'ai abandonné l'idée, on ne peut pas faire des choix à la place des autres. Oui c'est un abruti et non il n'est pas responsable. Point barre, mais si lui ne s'en rend pas compte, je ne peux rien pour lui.

Isaac sourit avant de prendre Stiles dans ses bras.

- Voilà pourquoi tu es notre maman Stiles. Tu es un peu le seul à penser ça de Derek, dit le frisé.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un de logique dans cette meute de loups garous, sourit Stiles. Bon, j'ai encore des plateaux à emmener...

- Je t'aide, répliqua Isaac prenant deux plateaux.

Stiles soupira avant de prendre un plateau. Il était maladroit et il le savait. Dès qu'il arriva près de la piscine, la meute accourut dans la cuisine pour porter les derniers plateaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend? demanda Stiles.

- Ne Cherche pas, ce sont des affamés et te voir rapporter qu'un seul plateau leur a fait comprendre qu'ils devraient se bouger pour manger chaud, répondit Isaac.

- Sans doute, sourit l'humain.

Ils déposèrent leurs plateaux repas attendant les autres. Ils doivent surement se disputer pour savoir qui porte quoi. Derek était dans la piscine, il faisait des longueurs. Stiles déglutit en voyant ses muscles roulés sur l'eau alors qu'il faisait le crawl. Isaac toussota pour réveiller son nouvel ami. L'humain se mit sur une chaise longue vite rejoins par le frisé qui le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est marrant comme tu dégages de la chaleur, souffla Stiles.

- Comme n'importe quel loup garou, répondit-il.

- Danny a de la chance, sourit l'humain se calant un peu plus contre Isaac.

- Toi aussi, un jour, tu pourras avoir cette chance, si nous réussissons la mission Lunar bien sur.

- Rectification, Danny a de la chance de _t'avoir_.

Isaac rit doucement. Les autres membres de la meute arrivèrent et ils furent presque tous surpris.

- On dirait que testicule gauche à remplacer testicule droit, se moqua Jackson. Danny fait attention ton copain, il est entrain de t'être infidèle.

- Bon, j'ai faim et si on dégustait le repas qu'on nous a fait avec amour, dit Scott.

Chacun prit un plateau et commença à manger. Derek rejoignit la meute dès le début du repas, laissant son regard couler de Stiles à Isaac et inversement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur rapprochement.

A la fin du repas, Stiles se leva tendant sa main à son nouvel ami.

- Tu viens Isaac, sourit l'humain entraînant le frisé vers l'étage.

Lydia regarda les deux garçons d'un œil suspect.

- Si jamais, on voit Stiles redescendre comme s'il marchait en canard, je te conseille de changer de copain Danny, dit la blonde vénitienne.

- Moi je dis qu'il a changé de partenaire, répliqua Jackson. Tu ne sembles pas affecter Scott.

- Stiles a surement besoin de conseil, répondit le dénommé sous le regard faussement meurtrier de Danny. Oui cela, un moment qu'il fantasme sur un garçon.

- Il a demandé à Isaac de l'aider à séduire Tom Lunar, ajouta Danny qui continuait à faire semblant de mitrailler Scott pour son manque de tact.

- Tom Lunar? S'étonna Lydia. Je ne le connais pas, il n'est pas au lycée.

- Non, il habite à Chicago, répondit rapidement Scott. C'est un ami de son cousin... Miguel.

- Stiles a vraiment un cousin avec ce prénom? S'étonna Derek.

- Oui et son frère c'est Tulio, se moqua Danny.

- Bon vous nous expliquez clairement car là on ne comprend plus rien, s'énerva Erica en voyant les deux garçons partirent dans un drôle de délire.

- Bien, soupira Scott. Stiles est amoureux d'un garçon qui s'appelle Tom Lunar, c'est son cousin Miguel qui habite à Chicago qui lui a présenté quand lui et son père sont allés les voir. Il a des possibilités que Stiles le revoit et il demande des conseils à Isaac.

- Vu qu'Isaac était un peu un gay refoulé avant de me rencontrer, ajouta Danny. Il a du mal à excepter qu'il puisse aimer un homme alors si en plus il y a la distance... On a commencé à en parler dans la voiture et Isaac s'est dévoué pour l'aider. Je dois dire que ni Scott, ni moi nous nous attendions à ce qu'ils soient si proches.

- Et donc c'est quoi cette histoire de maman Stiles? demanda Peter avec un sourire sournois.

Scott et Danny comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trop duper l'oncle psychopathe.

- C'est Isaac qui a trouvé ce surnom à Stiles, si tu veux une réponse demande lui, répondit calmement Scott.

De son côté, Derek se sentait de plus en plus dépité. Il ne devrait pas être jaloux, surtout d'une relation à distance. Stiles était amoureux, c'était un fait et il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il allait voir ce Tom Lunar ce serait pour sans doute proliférer des menaces contre n'importe quelle surface dure. Après tout, si cet homme faisait souffrir Stiles, il ne lui pardonnera jamais. L'Alpha ne voulait voir aucune larme couler des magnifiques pupilles chocolat de l'humain.

A l'étage, Isaac avait suivi la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Stiles ne faisait aucun bruit permettant à son ami de se concentrer. Mais la patience n'était pas son fort.

- Alors? demanda Stiles.

- On peut dire que j'ai envie de rire de la façon dont s'en sort Scott et Danny. Lydia pense qu'on est monté pour coucher ensemble. Jackson dit que tu as remplacé ton Scott. Et maintenant, tout le monde pense que tu aimes un certain Tom Lunar, qui est un ami de ton cousin Miguel. Ce dernier habite à Chicago.

- Et quoi mon cousin Miguel a un frère qui s'appelle Tulio, rit Stiles.

- Danny a fait la même remarque.

- Non mais franchement Tom Lunar, ils sont idiots pour ne pas comprendre les références d'Harry Potter? Tom comme Tom Jédusor ou communément appelé Voldemort et Lunar pour le professeur Lupin qui est un loup garou.

- Faut dire que Lydia, elle regarde surtout "n'oublie jamais". Jackson, lui, c'est des films de sports. Derek et Peter n'ont pas de télévision et Allison a surement trop déménager pour avoir une bonne culture cinématographique.

- Mais comment tu connais Harry Potter alors?

- Danny voulait que je me les regarde, répondit Isaac. Bon, maintenant la suite de la mission Lunar.

- Comment se sens tu sais qui?

- Il dégage une légère odeur de jalousie mais surtout de la tristesse, c'est un bon point. Il tient à toi c'est une bonne chose. Par contre, je sens également des envies de meurtre.

- Oh non, maintenant il va croire n'importe quoi, paniqua Stiles. Je n'aurai jamais du t'écouter avec l'histoire d'une potentielle jalousie. Direction quartier général! Appelle Scott et Danny, ils ont assez joué la comédie.

- Ok, murmura Isaac. Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi! Je t'ai dit que tu dois attendre avant de tenter de l'appeler! Tu sais quoi débrouille-toi tout seul!

Le frisé claqua une porte au hasard et Stiles monta à l'étage suivit d'Isaac. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Scott et Danny.

- Le plan commence à partir en vrille comme n'importe quel plan, dit Stiles passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. On fait du grand n'importe quoi, on improvise et cela devient du n'importe quoi.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Scott. Personne n'a cru c'est ça?

- Non, justement. Derek a des envies de meurtre. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Il fallait juste savoir s'il allait être jaloux, répondit l'humain.

- Derek avait directement capitulé, expliqua Isaac.

- Et s'il vous plaît arrêtez de vos référencer à Harry Potter. J'en ai marre à la fin, supplia la maman Stiles.

- Mais on a un autre problème de taille, intervint Danny.

- Lequel?

- Peter, il a demandé pourquoi Isaac appelait Stiles "maman Stiles". Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose, répondit Scott.

- Je crois que le plus simple pour nous tous serait de laisser les choses se passaient tranquillement. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre Derek et moi alors il se passera quelque chose...

- Tu ne peux pas abandonner Stiles, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, s'exclama Isaac.

- Oui mais regardez nous. On a tenté un plan et on a fait du n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas envie que mon couple, s'il y a un "nous", se fasse par un mensonge aussi stupide qu'un certain Tom Lunar. Je préfère que tout le monde pense que je couche avec Isaac plutôt que d'inventer un type qui n'existe pas. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Derek bêtement.

- Dans ce cas, trouvons un autre moyen, sourit Isaac. On doit rectifier le tir. Que dirais-tu d'une nouvelle œuvre de théâtre Stiles dans la salle de bain?

Scott et Danny regardaient étrangement le duo. Stiles accepta et il suivit son ami dans sa chambre. Isaac alla dans la salle de bain et il sentit l'odeur de Derek dans la pièce d'à côté. Le frisé fit signe à son acolyte de venir. Stiles s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Franchement, Stiles, tu le crois vraiment? demanda Isaac en discutant normalement comme s'il n'avait personne dans la pièce à côté.

- De quoi? demanda l'hyperactif suspicieux.

- Nous deux, coucher ensemble?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Je préfère encore embrasser un mouton.

- J'aimerai bien c'est Danny qui m'en a parlé. Lydia pense qu'on couche ensemble et Jackson pense que tu as remplacé Scott par moi.

- Me séparer de mon siamois? Ils sont dingues.

- Tu ne connais pas la meilleure? Scott a prétendu sous le coup du stresse que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un, un certain Tom Lunar, ami de ton cousin Miguel qui habite à Chicago.

- Tom Lunar? Je pense que je devrais plutôt initier Scott à Star Wars plutôt qu'Harry Potter si tu veux mon avis, soupira Stiles. Il devrait savoir que je suis plutôt fan de Dark Vador plutôt qu'un serpent croisé avec un loup garou. Quoi que j'aime bien Lunar, enfin le professeur Lupin. Dis Isaac? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tellement incompréhensible que toi et moi, nous soyons amis? C'est vrai, tu es sympas et comme je te l'ai dis près de la piscine, Danny a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

- Au moins, cela se voit que tu ne tenteras rien pour coucher avec moi, ricana Isaac.

- C'est ça moque-toi de moi. Je suis sérieux Isaac, j'aimerai bien rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je suis bien. Une personne qui ne me jugera pas. Peu importe que ce soit un homme ou une femme, je ne suis pas non plus désespéré mais je n'ai pas envie d'être difficile. J'avais compris qu'avec Lydia c'était foutu. Elle aime Jackson, c'était dur mais j'ai tourné la page. J'avoue Isaac au début, je ne t'aimais pas trop mais c'était un peu par jalousie.

- Comment ça? demanda le frisé.

- Eh bien, Peter m'avait proposé la morsure. Je l'avais aidé à retrouver Derek ce jour-là. Il s'était fait enlevé par Kate, j'avais utilisé l'identifiant de Scott pour le retrouver. Alors pour me remercier, il voulait me mordre, dire que je ne la souhaitais pas serait mentir. Mais je voulais prouver que je pouvais être fort sans elle. C'était comme une promesse à moi-même, je veux aider mes amis avec ma propre force. Et quand, j'ai entendu que Derek t'avait mordu. Quelqu'un que je voyais quotidiennement mais qui pour moi était forte, devenir un loup garou. J'avais ressenti une petite jalousie me disant que j'aurai du faire comme toi. Je suis totalement perdu.

Isaac le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es mieux humain qu'en loup garou. Stiles, tu as fait un choix. Je trouve que de nous deux, tu es le plus courageux. Tu as refusé la morsure, je l'avais accepté pour changer de vie. La tienne te convenait parfaitement.

- Quand il avait amené ses crocs vers mon bras, j'avais pensé à mon père. Il est la seule personne qui me restait, je m'étais dis que si je devenais loup garou, qu'arrivera-t-il à mon père? Je suis hyperactif, j'en suis conscient. Pour moi, c'est un vrai problème, si je tuais mon père, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

- Alors reste comme tu es Stiles. Je t'aime bien comme tu es. Maintenant qu'on n'est plus ennemi, je dois avouer. Tu es bien sympathique. Surtout que ton père est au courant pour nous donc on a moins de risque.

- N'en profite pas pour cambrioler une banque, ricana Stiles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman Stiles, je n'aime pas la prison, répondit Isaac.

- Je vais chercher la pince à épiler de Lydia, je reviens, dit l'humain commençant à quitter la salle de bain.

Isaac regarda la porte avant de comprendre.

- Laisse mes poiles de loup garou tranquille Stiles! s'exclama le loup.

Dans la chambre à côté, Derek haussa un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules. Il avait entendu la douce voix de Stiles et de son bêta. L'Alpha ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux garçons avaient parlé dans la salle de bain alors que Stiles avait une chambre. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que fabriquaient ses bêtas. Au moins, Stiles ne couchait pas avec Isaac, Derek s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait bien vu qu'un moment l'humain disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au loup garou. Il faisait confiance à Isaac. C'était un bon point pour la meute, si le frisé faisait confiance à l'humain et inversement les liens ne seront que plus fort.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur Stiles poursuivit par Isaac. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux.

- Oups, je me suis trompé de chambre, souffla Stiles mais il partit se cacher derrière Derek. Attention, je suis derrière un loup garou méchant Isaac si tu tentes quoi que se soit contre moi, je n'hésiterai pas à le relâcher!

Derek haussa un sourcil devant la tête de Stiles et de son bêta.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? demanda l'Alpha.

- Stiles voulait m'épiler chacun de mes poils de loup garou. Mais je lui ai pris la pince avant, le menaçant de m'occuper de ses propres poils, répondit Isaac.

- Je vois.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas m'appeler maman Stiles! Derek ne bouge pas sinon il va venir avec son arme de torture.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller jouer ailleurs? Soupira Derek.

- Je suis légèrement bloqué, je voulais aller m'enfermer quelque part dans ma chambre, expliqua Stiles insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

Un attroupement apparut dans la chambre de Derek et ce dernier soupira se disant qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Lydia fronça les sourcils avant de récupérer sa pince à épiler.

- Je suis libre! s'exclama Stiles. Merci Derek pour la protection. Je t'adore.

Derek écarquilla les yeux avant de voir Stiles sortir de la pièce avec un immense sourire. Isaac le suivit rouspétant d'avoir perdu son objet de pression sur l'humain. Ce dernier réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu viens Derek, on retourne à la piscine. On a bien digéré le repas, sourit Stiles.

L'Alpha sourit se disant que franchement il aurait pu tomber sur pire même si Stiles n'était qu'un adolescent hyperactif. Derek ne voudrait le changer pour rien au monde.

Le chef de la meute arriva vers la piscine et il vit ses bêtas qui bataillaient déjà dans l'eau. Il put voir Stiles sur les épaules de Scott combattant contre Danny et Isaac. Lydia et Erica étaient allongées sur les chaises longues. Allison trempait ses pieds dans l'eau encourageant son petit ami. Boyd était dans un coin de la piscine tandis que Jackson faisait des longueurs. Derek remarqua que Peter était absent mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Son oncle était majeur et vacciné contrairement à ses bêtas qui étaient tous sans exception mineur.

Stiles tentait de faire tomber Danny dans l'eau mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité du gardien de but. Scott tenait son meilleur ami d'une main de fer et Isaac en faisait de même. Le combat était surtout entre les deux humains.

- Scottie, il faut qu'on gagne! s'exclama Stiles.

Son meilleur ami sourit avant de se transformer en loup garou. Scott s'occupa d'Isaac qui se métamorphosa également. Jackson qui passait par là soupira poussant Stiles et Scott en avant, entraînant Danny et Isaac dans l'eau.

- Voilà match nul, ne répliqua le nouveau loup garou. Maintenant laissez-moi faire mes longueurs.

- Ce n'est pas juste, il faut désigner un vainqueur! Bouda Stiles.

- Accepte le match nul Stiles, tenta Scott.

- Mais Scottie, bon de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une demi-victoire. Ce n'est que partie remise Isaac, Danny.

- T'inquiète Stiles, sourit le frisé.

Allison rejoignit Scott pour le récompenser malgré son match nul. Danny en fit de même avec Isaac, Stiles se sentit soudainement seul au milieu des couples. Après tout, dans la meute, il y avait seulement Derek, Peter et lui de célibataire. L'humain haussa les épaules avant de sortir de l'eau se disant qu'il devait s'éloigner.

A peine sortit de l'eau qu'il voit Derek qui le fixait. Stiles sourit tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque en voyant l'Alpha torse nu vêtu d'un short de bain. Au loin, il vit Lydia se lever suivit d'Erica.

- Allison, tu viens avec nous au spa? proposa Erica timidement.

La chasseuse hocha la tête se disant que cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir une conversation avec la femme louve.

Stiles remarqua que les liens de la meute s'étaient renforcés. Il avait accepté Isaac, Boyd et Erica, même si la dernière c'était un peu compliqué, désormais il avait l'impression de voir une immense famille. Pour Jackson, c'était encore une autre affaire et Lydia, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle avait sa place dans la meute.

L'adolescent s'installa tranquillement dans le jacuzzi vite suivit de Boyd, Scott, Isaac, Danny et Derek. Stiles déglutit se disant que quelqu'un allait peut-être commettre une bourde mais il n'avait rien du tout. L'ambiance était plutôt pesante entrecoupé par le bruit du jacuzzi. Stiles tenta de se détendre mais il était encerclé par Boyd et Derek. Ne supportant pas le silence, l'hyperactif prit la parole.

- Alors Boyd comment cela se passe avec Erica? Avec Danny et Isaac, je le sais à peu près ainsi que Scott et Allison mais toi? demanda-t-il.

- On est ensemble, répondit simplement Boyd.

- Juste ensemble, bien c'est un bon commencement je dois dire. C'est bien que vous allez doucement. Si vous arrivez à tenir, votre couple ne pourra qu'être plus fort encore, sourit Stiles.

- J'imagine.

- Derek, dis-moi? As-tu transmis ta maladie de parler peu à tes bêtas? Quand je connaissais Boyd il arrivait à faire un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Bon d'un côté, je tentais de l'arnaquer mais il parlait!

L'Alpha haussa les épaules et Stiles se sentit désespéré devant autant d'effort pour couper ce silence odieux.

- Isaac, toi au moins tu parles, sourit l'hyperactif. Je pense qu'on devrait tous faire une sortie ce soir pour se détendre un peu plus même si on vient d'arriver, on ne va pas passer toutes nos vacances dans cette magnifique maison. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, je suis de ton avis pourquoi ne fait-on pas un bowling? proposa le frisé.

- Cela pourrait être bien en effet, sourit Scott.

- Mais vous oubliez un détail, il semblerait que ce soit Lydia qui fait le planning de nos activités, intervint Danny.

- Si on la laisse faire le planning ce soir c'est télévision devant "n'oublie jamais", rappliqua Jackson. Croyez-moi vous n'avez pas envie d'aller voir ce film.

- Tu en penses quoi Derek? demanda Stiles. Cela pourra être bien. La pleine lune est dans une semaine je sais mais on a déjà prévu pour cette soirée. Déjà les loups garous iront dans la cave, je mettrai la poudre de sorbier l'après-midi. Je vous apporterai le repas du soir avant que le soleil ne se couche et après Allison, Danny, Lydia et moi, nous irons au deuxième étage pour plus de sécurité et si besoin on garde de la poudre de sorbier pour se protéger. Donc on peut la faire cette sortie ce soir.

- Et si Jackson se transforme durant la partie de bowling? dit Derek.

- Ne soit pas pessimiste Derek, tu veux regarder un film à l'eau de rose? demanda Scott. Et puis Lydia ne sera pas loin, pour le point d'ancrage.

- Donc c'est réglé, ce soir c'est bowling, dit Isaac heureux.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions?<p>

J'espère que la taille est bonne car j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus.

Dîtes-moi si vous aimez ou non, c'est toujours important de le savoir.

A la prochaine!


	2. Une soirée inoubliable

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Oui et voilà la suite, dont j'espère, était attendue. Il est sans doute un peu plus court que le premier mais j'espère qu'il sera aussi bien.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review. Je n'ai aucun calendrier de parution et c'est mon point faible malheureusement. Je fais tout au feeling et ceux depuis que j'écris, je tape les idées qui me viennent en tête.**

**Les personnages ne sont toujours à moi.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2: Une soirée inoubliable**_

_**.**_

Lydia comme l'avait pensé Jackson avait râlé affirmant que ce soir c'était tout le monde dans le salon-cinéma pour découvrir les joies de l'amour de "n'oublie jamais". Mais malgré son immense pouvoir de persuasion, personne n'avait opté pour le film à l'eau de rose. La meute était du côté d'Isaac et de son idée à jouer au bowling. Allison et Erica s'étaient même jointes aux garçons pour l'activité du soir. Le seul qui n'avait pas d'avis, c'était Derek. Ce dernier ne voulait pas sortir mais il ne désirait pas non plus regarder un film aussi niais que "n'oublie jamais". Malheureusement, en tant qu'Alpha, il se devait de suivre sa meute pour éviter les ennuis et dieu seul sait à quel point sa troupe d'adolescent s'attirait des ennuis.

Et puis comme toujours, Peter prenait partie de sa meute, affirmant que les jeunes avaient besoins de s'amuser et qu'une partie de bowling était très instructive sur la concentration. Ce fut dans un ultime argument de Stiles que Derek accepta d'aller au bowling.

Stiles était présent dans sa chambre avec Danny et Isaac. Le couple avait décidé d'aider leur nouvel ami à trouver une tenue adéquate à la situation. Un ensemble simple mais sexy qui ne gène aucunement les mouvements de l'humain. Seulement, il s'avérait que la tâche était ardue.

- Franchement Stiles, tes vêtements craignent un peu, dit Isaac faisant le tour de la penderie. Je ne me connais peut-être pas aussi bien que Lydia en matière de mode mais ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas séduire Derek.

Stiles déprima sur le bord de lit regardant les différents vêtements présents sur son lit. La meute devait se rejoindre à dix huit heures dans le salon pour répartir les personnes dans les voitures. Désormais il était seize heures et le trio n'avait toujours pas trouvé de tenue convenable.

- Et le pire c'est qu'on n'a pas le temps d'aller à la ville pour t'acheter des vêtements neufs, ajouta Danny. On devra faire avec les moyens du bord.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Stiles.

- Ne t'en fais pas vieux, on ira faire les magasins. En plus, on pourra même inviter toute la meute. Je suis sur que Lydia dira "oui" sans rechigner comme tout à l'heure, répondit le gardien de but. Déjà as-tu un slim?

- J'en ai deux.

L'hyperactif partit dans sa penderie sortant les deux pantalons demandés. Il fit de la place sur son lit laissant Isaac et Danny admirer les deux jeans. L'un d'eux était d'un bleu nuit et l'autre un bleu pâle presque gris.

- Bon, tu vas prendre le bleu nuit. C'est une couleur assez passe partout, expliqua Danny. Crois en mon expérience.

- Ensuite le haut, il faut quelque chose d'assez joli qui se marie très bien avec ton slim. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit moulant sinon tu risques d'être mal à l'aise mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'il soit trop ample. On pourrait croire que tu es obèse, ajouta Isaac.

Les tee-shirts furent vite sur le lit et chacun eut l'épreuve de l'essayage avec le slim. Finalement, Danny et Isaac avaient opté pour un débardeur à capuche noir. Le vêtement était parfait et ses teintes allaient à merveille avec son pantalon. Le couple poussa alors Stiles dans la salle de bain pour une douche. Le trio fut à peine surpris de voir Derek sortir du cabinet de la douche. Stiles rougit tandis que les deux autres essayaient de regarder ailleurs.

- Isaac, je crois qu'on a oublié la serviette de Stiles, dit Danny pour trouver une porte de sortie que son copain s'empressa d'utiliser.

Il ne restait plus que Stiles et Derek dans la salle de bain. Pour le premier, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il fixait le loup garou d'un œil presque gourmand. Les gouttelettes d'eau tombaient des cheveux, sans doute soyeux, de l'Alpha pour venir caresser son torse d'apollon. Stiles suivait la courbe d'une des gouttes manquant de s'humidifier les lèvres. Il jalousait cette fichue perle d'eau qui parcourait sans pudeur le corps de Derek pour s'échouer dans la serviette qui entourait la taille du loup garou.

Derek n'en menait pas large, il sentait les différentes odeurs de Stiles. L'Alpha était surpris en sentant un moment de la jalousie. Seulement, le loup garou avait l'impression d'être statufié sur place alors que les yeux de Stiles coulaient sur son corps sans aucune discrétion. Le rouge sur ses joues accentué la beauté de ses grains de beauté près de ses lèvres qui s'asséchaient. Dire que l'hyperactif était désirable, pour lui c'était loin de la vérité, Stiles était un cran au dessus.

Une porte claqua réveillant les deux hommes. Stiles se retourna commençant à enlever son tee-shirt. Derek, quant à lui sortit de la pièce de torture. Ses phéromones étaient déjà mis à rude épreuve, il ne fallait pas que son loup prenne le contrôle et décide de plaquer Stiles dans la cabine de douche pour le faire sien. Le prenant brutalement contre le mur. Entendant ses gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il le pilonnerait selon les désirs de son amant. Plantant ses griffes qui martyriseraient dans un sublime délice la peau pâle de Stiles. Derek revint à la réalité rouge de honte. Le loup garou soupira en voyant que son anatomie masculine était pleinement réveillé.

- J'ai l'air d'un pédophile, murmura Derek passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

Dans la salle de bain, Stiles était rentré dans sa cabine de douche. Danny avait apporté sa serviette mais l'hyperactif savait qu'ils l'avaient abandonné en face de Derek. L'humain ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui non plus était grandement tenté de quitter cette salle de bain et d'attendre que l'Alpha ait fini de se préparer. Seulement, il s'agissait de Stiles. Il avait préféré mater le sublime corps offert de Derek plutôt que de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- J'ai l'air d'un gros pervers, soupira Stiles couvert par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur son corps.

Dans la chambre de Stiles, Isaac avait senti le désir sexuel venant des deux personnes présentes dans la salle de bain. Le couple n'avait pas osé bouger de la pièce mais Scott était rentré en trombe dans la chambre, claqua violemment la porte. Isaac et Danny sursautèrent ne s'attendant pas à avoir la visite du capitaine de la crosse. Scott chercha du regard son meilleur ami mais il ne vit que le couple.

- Où est Stiles? demanda-t-il.

- Au dernière nouvelle, il mangeait Derek des yeux mais avec le boucan que tu as fait. Je pense qu'il est désormais dans la douche, répondit Isaac.

Pour confirmer ses dires, ils entendirent l'eau coulée. Danny soupira et le frisé frappa l'arrière du crâne de Scott.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais? J'espère pour toi que c'est important, dit le loup garou blond.

- C'est au sujet du bowling ce soir. Je voulais l'aider à se préparer mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là, expliqua Scott.

- On s'est chargé de ton meilleur ami, il voulait des conseils d'homme qui essaie de séduire un homme. Je peux te dire qu'on a eu du mal, il n'a pas grand chose dans son armoire, répondit Danny. On prévoit même une journée magasin avec la meute, ce qui fera plaisir à Lydia. Enfin, tout dépend de comment se comporte Jackson ce soir. Si tout se passe bien, on pourra sortir tous ensemble sans que Derek ait peur.

- On fera en sorte que tout ira bien, dit Isaac.

De son côté, Stiles se rinçait repensant à la scène gênante dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose s'enterrer vivant dans la forêt pour éviter les préjugés de Derek. Surtout que ce dernier était un loup garou, il avait du entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur, voir ses yeux le déshabiller du regard. Stiles se sentait honteux de s'être autant laissé aller, il avait l'impression qu'un mauvais dieu lui faisait subir les pires ennuis de la Terre. Il avait toujours été bon et loyal envers ses amis, envers la meute.

L'humain soupira avant d'éteindre l'arrivée d'eau. Il s'enroula dans la serviette avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Stiles était peut-être seul mais n'importe qui peut rentrer sans la salle de bain. Il soupira se disant que Danny avait oublié sa serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux. Stiles alla dans sa chambre et il fut surpris de voir Scott en compagnie du couple.

- On n'avait pas prévu de réunion, dit Stiles suspicieux allant vers son sac de voyage pour prendre la deuxième serviette.

- J'allais partir, Isaac et Danny m'ont dit qu'il allait s'occuper de toi, répondit Scott. Je te laisse à leurs bons soins.

- Euh... D'accord, à tout à l'heure, souffla l'hyperactif en voyant son meilleur ami sortir de la chambre. J'ai manqué un épisode?

- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Isaac. Bon Danny, comme l'a si bien dit Scott. Nous devons nous occuper de Stiles.

Danny partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse de toilette de Stiles. Ce dernier s'assit sur son lit et Isaac se mit derrière lui prenant la serviette sèche pour frotter les cheveux de son nouvel ami. Pendant ce temps, le gardien regardait les affaires de Stiles. Il sortit le peigne qu'il posa à côté de son copain.

- On va s'occuper de tes cheveux, expliqua Isaac. Maintenant que tu les as laissé pousser, il faut s'en occuper et crois-moi tu es mieux comme ça. Cela ne t'allait pas ton ancienne coupe.

- Merci bien, répondit Stiles.

Le frisé sourit avant de reprendre sa tâche qui consistait à coiffer les cheveux de l'hyperactif. Cela était plutôt compliqué car ses cheveux partaient étrangement vers le haut. Danny prit du gel et il le donna à Isaac qui eut une idée.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Stiles était prêt pour la sortie. Danny et Isaac furent heureux du résultat obtenu. Les cheveux se dressaient sur son crâne mais d'une manière plus discipliné et plus chic. Son débardeur noir allait à merveille avec son slim bleu nuit. Le gardien avait prêté un bracelet de force à Stiles qui le mit à son poignet droit. Une petite chaîne en argent pendouillait autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas à dire, l'hyperactif était sexy.

- Bon sang, Stiles si Derek ne te veut pas. Je choisis ton partenaire à sa place, dit Danny. Ce soir, tu n'as pas le droit d'être seul.

Isaac acquiesça et le couple décida qu'il devait finir eux-mêmes de se préparer. Stiles partit dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans un miroir. Il n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître, Isaac et Danny avaient fait un travail remarquable. L'humain n'avait envie que d'une chose, passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de ses amis.

Il entendit des coups sur sa porte de chambre et Stiles sortit de la salle de bain pour ouvrir. L'hyperactif sourit en voyant son meilleur ami faire une tête qui disait qu'il serait prêt à gober des mouches. L'effet était là, Stiles était beau et il pouvait attirer les regards sur lui. L'humain fit rentrer Scott en trombe dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte. Son meilleur ami n'était pas encore sortit de son état de choc. Il n'avait pas les supers pouvoirs d'Isaac pour frapper un loup garou sans avoir mal. Stiles avait déjà testé avec Derek, il avait eu mal pendant une semaine.

- Scott? Tenta Stiles.

Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son monde.

- Je m'assois quand tu auras décidé de me montrer que tu es bien vivant, tu me feras signe. Danny et Isaac veulent m'accompagner dans le salon et sortir les trompettes comme pour l'arrivée d'un roi. T'imagine, moi un roi, il faut le faire, dit Stiles s'installant sur son lit. D'ailleurs, ils sont partis se préparer. Pour Allison, je croyais que tu devais être avec elle en ce moment. Je sais! Tu étais tellement curieux du travail de Danny et Isaac, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Regarde-toi maintenant, on dirait un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Je n'imagine pas la tête des membres de la meute encore plus celle de tu-sais-qui. Oh mon dieu! Et si ce que j'ai mis, il n'aimait pas! J'irais m'enterrer six pieds sous terre en attendant la mort.

Stiles parla alors que Scott restait statufier regardant son meilleur ami.

Des coups retentissent.

- C'est qui? demanda l'hyperactif.

- Allison! Scott est avec toi?

- C'est plutôt une grenouille qui est avec moi, pourquoi?

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pense de la robe que m'a prêté Lydia.

- Ah... Je crois que ce n'est pas trop le moment Allison. Ton petit ami est légèrement déboussoler. On dirait Ross quand Rachel lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte et que c'est lui le père. Il est comme ça depuis un moment. Je te le ramène plus tard, promis!

- Euh... D'accord.

Stiles reporta son regard sur son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il soupira cherchant quelque chose pour réveiller Scott. L'hyperactif prit son téléphone portable comme disait les anciens "aux grands maux, les grands remèdes". Il alla dans une de ses applications "fêtes" et il approcha son appareil de l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Stiles décompta dans sa tête avant d'appuyer sur la corne de supporter. Le bruit se répandit dans toute la chambre et l'étage. Scott sursauta ne s'attendant pas à un bruit aussi violent. Stiles s'excusa et quelqu'un tambourina sur la porte comme un malade.

- Stilinski! Si tu n'ouvres pas, je t'étripe avant de te vider de tous tes organes, ragea Jackson.

- Ce n'est rien Jackson, c'était un pari entre Stiles et moi, répondit Scott qui voyait le regard apeuré de son meilleur ami. Tu as gagné, c'est bien Jackson qui est venu râler en premier.

- Cinq dollars, sourit l'humain.

Jackson partit et Stiles soupira de soulagement.

- Désolé vieux, c'est juste que...

- Tu étais choqué, j'ai compris, le coupa Stiles.

- Si je n'étais pas en couple et si tu n'étais pas amoureux. Je te promets que je te séduirai, sourit Scott.

- Oui mais non Scottie, je t'aime beaucoup mais je préfère garder notre amitié.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Isaac et Danny qui était bien assortit.

- Pourquoi on a entendu une corne de supporter? demanda le gardien.

- Disons qu'en me voyant Scott a décidé de jouer la grenouille, répondit Stiles. Les cavaliers sont près à conduire leur roi jusque dans le salon?

- Je peux en faire partie? demanda son meilleur ami.

- Oui mais ne prend pas le mérite de Danny et Isaac, et puis j'ai besoin de mon troisième mousquetaire, sourit l'hyperactif. Un pour tous et tous pour un.

Scott sourit venant se mettre au côté du couple qui ouvrait la marche. Toute la meute était déjà en bas. Stiles sourit devant l'avantage d'avoir des loups garous dans sa mission Lunar. Danny passa devant et Lydia commença à râler mais le gardien toussota pour la faire taire.

- Je vous prie d'excuser notre retard mais il y a vraiment quelque chose que vous devez voir qui vaut vraiment le coup d'œil, dit Danny ému. C'est tellement... J'en perds mes mots même Scott les a perdu...

Isaac et Scott descendirent en tenant chacun une main. A l'étage, Stiles avait tenté de faire demi-tour en entendant le gardien annoncer son arrivée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Les deux bêtas avaient pris chacun une main pour lui montrer son soutien. L'hyperactif souffla commençant à descendre les marches. Il fut enfin à la lumière et il vit toute la meute surprise voir choquée.

- Je vous présente Stiles Stilinski, déclara Isaac comme si ce n'était pas évident.

Plus personne ne bougea et l'hyperactif roula des yeux sortant son téléphone portable s'avançant vers la meute. Il appuya sur le bouton et l'effet fut immédiat.

- Non mais cela ne va pas bien! s'exclama Jackson.

- Il fallait que je vous réveille sinon vous serez restés comme Scott. Muet prêt à gober des mouches et j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au bowling, sourit Stiles. Bon, je prends mes trois mousquetaires. Vous venez les gars!

Les trois garçons suivirent l'hyperactif jusqu'à sa Jeep.

Dans le salon, plus personne ne parlait, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Surtout pour un Alpha, Derek avait relooké Stiles des pieds à la tête. C'était presque la goutte d'eau qui avait débordé son vase, son loup avait failli sortir pour faire du jeune Stiles sien. Il avait suivit des yeux la marche de l'hyperactif matant son joli fessier bien moulé dans ce slim.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_? demanda Lydia perdue.

- Stiles, répondit Jackson légèrement énervé.

- Et bien, j'en connais un qui en a marre d'être célibataire, sourit Erica. Lydia, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aider Stiles à trouver une copine ou un copain?

- Je dirais copain, il a demandé des conseils à Isaac et Danny cela se voit, répondit la blonde vénitienne. Mais tu as raison Stiles a besoin de perdre sa virginité. Ce soir sera son grand soir.

Derek lui grognait discrètement en entendant la conversation des deux filles. Si l'évocation d'un certain Tom Lunar n'avait eu aucun effet maintenant imaginer Stiles dans les bras d'un inconnu devant ses yeux, lui était totalement impossible.

- Bien vu que Stiles monte avec Scott, Danny et Isaac. Derek, tu prendras Allison, Erica et Boyd. Jackson, on prend Peter.

Tout le monde partit et Stiles mit le poste radio. Tous ses passagers chantèrent avec lui. L'hyperactif était vraiment heureux ce soir allait être la meilleure soirée de sa vie, même si Derek n'était pas forcément inclus dans le plan de sa soirée fantastique. Il avait trois amis fabuleux Scott, Danny et Isaac. Désormais, ils étaient le magnifique quatuor de la meute. Ils avaient après tout un secret en commun.

- Dis Stiles, tu as vu la tête de Derek? demanda Isaac.

- Non, pourquoi?

- Elle valait le détour, je t'assure. Je crois que la mission Lunar prend un joli tournant, expliqua le frisé.

- Je me demandais, si Derek et moi sortons ensemble. Est-ce qu'on va tout de même rester ami? demanda Stiles soucieux.

- Bien sur et on pourra enfin également s'ouvrir au reste de la meute, répondit Isaac.

- Désolé, j'ai l'impression de vous éloigner de la meute...

- Ne dis pas ça Stiles, répliqua Scott. C'est notre idée au départ, c'est notre choix et puis on trouve ça assez amusant.

- Oui mais toi tu as Allison. Danny et Isaac sont ensemble dans la confidence. Danny, tu pourrais perdre ton meilleur ami.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. En ce moment, Jackson essaie de bien renouer avec Lydia. Ils veulent retrouver la passion qu'ils avaient ensemble avant la rupture. Non pas qu'ils en ont vraiment besoins mais pour eux c'était une passe difficile, expliqua l'hawaïen.

- Je vois... Mais toi, Isaac par rapport à Derek...

- Il comprendra pourquoi je l'ai fait, sourit le frisé. Et comme je te l'ai dis dans la salle de bain. Tu es quelqu'un de génial.

Stiles sourit devant le soutien de ses amis.

La voiture de Jackson ouvrait la voie pour rejoindre la ville. Tout le monde était plutôt surpris à ce que ce soit une grande ville. Ils avaient tout ce dont il faut, des centres commerciaux que Lydia commença à repérer, des boîtes de nuit, des restaurants plus ou moins gastronomiques. Stiles remarqua que la ville était coupée en deux, il y avait la partie commerce et de l'autre la partie habitation qui était plus éloigné avec ce qu'il doutait des écoles, des lycées et peut-être même une université.

Le premier véhicule mit son clignotant à gauche et Scott vit qu'il était arrivé. Le bowling de l'extérieur semblait immense, Stiles se demandait si finalement c'était une bonne idée de venir ici. Il se sentait nerveux. Une main sur son épaule le réconforta, l'hyperactif sourit au propriétaire qui n'était autre qu'Isaac. Le quatuor sortit de la voiture après s'être convenablement garé. Jackson attendait près de son véhicule. Lydia et Peter étaient à ses côtés. Le reste de la meute les rejoignit avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Le mot qui venait dans la tête de chacun était "immense". Si de l'extérieur, tout semblait imposant. Ils étaient loin de la vérité. Stiles regarda et il remarqua qu'il avait plus de piste ici qu'au bowling de Beacon Hills. La meute fut heureuse de constater que des pistes étaient encore inutilisées. Ils allèrent commander des chaussures et une piste.

En chemin, Isaac donna un coup discret à Stiles pour qu'il regarde sur sa gauche. L'hyperactif remarqua des regards sur leur meute, tantôt envieux, tantôt jaloux, tantôt désireux. D'un côté, l'humain ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, ils formaient un super groupe. Surtout avec des bombes humaines tels que les loups garous, tous sans exception étaient beaux, même Erica et Boyd. Mais pour Stiles, le plus beau n'était autre que Derek Hale.

L'hyperactif remarqua que la salle possédait également une pièce adjacente. Il put voir de là où il était des faisceaux lumineux et un petit vrombissement de musique. La meute arriva à l'accueil, la personne qui les accueillit était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année. Plutôt bel homme, ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement cachés par la casquette à l'effigie du bowling. Les yeux de l'homme avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant mais d'effrayant en même temps.

- Vous vous n'êtes pas du coin, sourit l'hôte.

Toute la meute le regardait incrédule.

- Je le sais car je me souviendrai avoir déjà servi des personnes comme vous, répondit-il à la question muette avec un sourire charmeur.

- On vient pour commander des chaussures et une piste, expliqua Jackson coupant net à la divagation de l'homme.

- Bien combien de partie? Ce soir, nous avons une offre exceptionnelle deux parties payées et la troisième est gratuite. Vous aurez également le droit d'entrer dans la boîte de nuit qui se trouve dans la salle à côté.

- Bien dans ce cas, nous prenons l'offre, répondit Lydia sans la moindre hésitation. C'est bien de s'amuser un peu avant de partir.

- Dans ce cas, chacun paie une part, dit Stiles sortant son porte-monnaie.

- Cela vous coutera deux cent vingt dollars au total, calcula l'homme.

- Deux cent vingt dollars et nous sommes onze. Cela fait vingt dollars par personne, compta l'hyperactif qui sortit un billet de vingt dollars vite suivit de la meute qui donnait l'argent en une fois ou plusieurs fois.

L'hôte récupéra l'argent demandant les pointures de chacun et le nom de tout le monde pour l'enregistrer dans sur la piste n°34. Stiles boudait légèrement, il aurait aimé avoir la piste n°24 mais de toute façon, elle était prise par une bande d'adolescent.

La meute prit chacun leurs chaussures de bowling et mirent leurs propres chaussures dans une caisse en plastique qui portait le numéro de la piste.

Ils arrivèrent vers leur piste et une serveuse leur demanda s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose. Les loups garous prirent tous de l'alcool même les jeunes loups garous tandis que les humains prirent quelque chose de simple comme un coca.

La serveuse sourit repartant en leur souhaitant une agréable soirée. Stiles s'assit sur un siège et Derek se mit à côté de lui. Scott prit Allison sur ses genoux. Isaac avait lui Danny, Jackson avait Lydia et Boyd avait Erica. Seul Peter était debout à cause du nombre de place limité. Le premier qui commençait était Scott qui prit une boule verte. Stiles se demandait s'il devait assister à l'humiliation publique de son meilleur ami ou avoir un peu d'humilité et regarder ailleurs. Mais l'hyperactif se rappela que Scott lui avait expliqué que sa sortie bowling s'était bien déroulée sauf au moment où Jackson l'avait menacé. Il décida de regarder, il aurait du éviter car la boule verte finit dans la gouttière. Allison se leva suite à cet échec et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Stiles vit les loups garous rougirent comprenant qu'ils avaient entendu.

- Attend c'était ça ton conseil de la dernière fois, s'exclama Jackson.

- Bah oui et comme tu avais pu le voir cela avait marché, sourit Allison.

En effet, Scott fit un magnifique Spare par la suite. Ce fut au tour de Jackson, de prendre une boule de bowling. Contrairement au premier, il fit un Strike du premier coup.

- Tu as raison pensé à Lydia nue ça marche, dit Jackson avec un petit sourire pervers à sa copine qui sourit.

Puis Isaac se leva légèrement nerveux. Stiles comprit le malaise de son nouvel ami et il se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda le frisé.

- Tu n'as jamais joué au bowling, n'est-ce pas? répondit Stiles.

Son ami rougit de honte sous le regard de certain membre de la meute.

- Attend, c'est toi qui avait proposé le bowling Isaac, s'exclama Lydia.

- Ne le catalyse pas Lydia! répliqua Stiles. Il a bien le droit de découvrir un sport et on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'on préfère le bowling à "n'oublie jamais".

L'assemblé se tut.

- Bon Isaac, les règles sont très simples. Tu vois, tu as des boules de différentes couleurs. Chaque couleur a un poids qui lui ait propre. Déjà trouve ta boule auquel le poids convient à la taille de tes doigts.

Isaac alla avec Stiles vers la rangée comportant différente couleur de boule de bowling. Le frisé prit la verte. L'hyperactif prit difficilement l'objet et il montra trois trous.

- Ensuite, tu mets ton index, ton majeur et ton pouce dans les trous que tu vois, expliqua Stiles.

Isaac fit ce que demandait son ami. Le frisé prit la boule et Stiles le conduit vers la piste.

- La dernière étape est la plus difficile, ton but est de faire tomber un maximum de quille sans que la boule ne tombe dans les côtés qu'on appelle "gouttière" ou "rivière". Elle doit rester sur la surface marron avec des flèches pour pouvoir toucher les quilles. Contrairement à d'autres personnes perverses dont je ne citerai pas de nom, on m'a toujours dit d'imaginer que les quilles sont une personne qui m'énerve et que j'ai grande une envie de lui écraser sa putain de tête avec la boule. Mais tu fais comme tu veux. Danny, je te laisse la suite.

Stiles alla vers son siège mais il vit que Peter l'avait pris pendant qu'il expliquait à Isaac comment jouer. Il ne restait qu'une place et c'était celle de Danny et Isaac. L'humain décida de rester debout mais il sentit quelque chose autour de sa taille et il se retrouva assis sur des cuisses musclées. Stiles rougit en voyant que Derek lui laissait s'installer sur lui. L'hyperactif sentit ses joues se chauffer dangereusement en regardant les bras de l'Alpha toujours autour de sa taille.

Stiles voulut poser une question sur le comportement de Derek mais il s'abstint se disant qu'il devait au contraire profiter de ce moment.

Isaac avait réussi à faire tomber au total huit quilles, Stiles sourit devant l'air réjouit de son ami. Ce fut au tour de Peter qui fit un Strike facilement, sous les yeux médusés de la meute. Allison passa et fit un Spare. Stiles rougit se rendant compte que c'était son tour. Il prit une boule et il respira délicatement. C'était bien beau de donner des conseils à Isaac sauf qu'il n'était aussi bon. La dernière fois qu'il avait joué au bowling c'était avec Scott et ils avaient huit ans. Stiles alla vers la piste se concentrant sur la piste et étrangement les quilles prirent la forme de Derek vêtu de sa serviette. L'hyperactif déglutit avant de se reconcentrer sur une personne qu'il déteste. Mais voilà le problème, il n'avait personne à détester. Il aimait sa meute plus que tout au monde, bon Peter était un cas à part. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait Boyd, Erica ou même Jackson. Ils étaient certes énervant mais de là à leur vouer une haine sans nom, c'était plutôt impossible.

Stiles respira un grand coup faisant le vide dans son esprit. Soudain, il entendit des sifflements sur le côté et il vit la bande d'adolescent du numéro vingt quatre. Les filles le mâtaient ouvertement et les garçons étaient dans un état mitigé certain de le fusiller du regard et d'autre le dévorer du regard. Stiles rougit et il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Ne te concentre que sur les quilles, souffla la voix chaude de Derek.

Il vit la meute fusiller du regard la troupe d'adolescent enfin ceux qui lançait des regards meurtriers étaient plutôt Scott, Danny et Isaac. Stiles respira un coup et il prit un peu d'élan avant de lancer sa boule. L'hyperactif fut plus qu'heureux en faisant un Strike, il s'accrocha à la première personne venue et il s'agissait de Derek. Stiles rougit se rendant compte qu'il avait sauté dans les bras de l'Alpha. Les pieds de l'adolescent ne touchaient plus le sol et que ses bras étaient autour du cou de Derek.

Stiles lâcha Derek, ses pieds retrouvèrent le contact avec le sol dur. Danny toussota annonçant que c'était son tour. L'Alpha retourna s'assoir et convia l'humain à revenir sur ses cuisses. Stiles lança un regard à Isaac qui lui fit un clin d'œil. L'adolescent ne put que sourire reportant son regard sur Scott assis sur le siège à côté qui soutenait le geste du frisé. Il comptait pour Derek, au point que son geste ne risquait pas de mettre fin à ses jours. Lydia passa et fit un Strike sans l'aide Jackson.

- Tu as raison, t'imaginer à poil et vraiment génial, sourit la blonde vénitienne.

Boyd et Erica passèrent l'un après l'autre s'embrassant dès que l'un faisait un Strike. Ce qui fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois. Ce fut le tour de Derek. Stiles se leva pour s'installer sur le siège qui était plutôt chaud. Il entendit les filles du vingt quatre sifflotaient en voyant l'apollon qu'était Derek Hale. Stiles vit les demoiselles chuchoter et il convia son loup garou de meilleur ami pour découvrir ce qu'elles disaient.

- Elles disent clairement "vous avez vu comme il est bien bâti celui-là. L'autre était mignon mais celui-là quelle carrure, sans doute un nageur professionnel avec ses biceps de rêve. J'aimerai voir son torse, je suis sur qu'il est aussi musclé que le reste." une autre dit qu'elle trouvait dommage qu'elle soit en couple avec l'un de ses crétins, expliqua Scott.

- Elles ne manquent pas d'air celle là, rouspéta Stiles. Isaac avait raison, les filles sont des folles.

- Non toutes les filles ne sont pas folles, répliqua Jackson.

- Très bien donne nous un exemple de filles qui n'est pas folle, dit l'hyperactif.

- Lydia.

- Merci Jackson, sourit sa copine.

- A ramener l'oncle psychopathe de Derek et à tenter de tous nous empoisonner avec de l'aconit tue loup, énuméra Stiles.

Jackson fut surpris que l'adolescent trouve des éléments envers la fille qu'il aimait. La blonde vénitienne se cala un peu plus confortablement contre son petit ami. Derek revint après avoir fait un Strike. Stiles se leva permettant à l'Alpha de s'assoir. Ce dernier repris l'humain pour l'installer sur ses cuisses. La partie était animée malgré tout. La meute s'amusait et Isaac avait enfin compris comment jouer et il enchaînait Strike sur Strike. Les loups garous étaient tous à égalité tandis que les humains cherchaient à savoir qui allait gagner. Les boissons étaient terminées et les adolescents de la piste vingt quatre étaient partis pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles. Ce dernier avait fusillé les filles un nombre incalculable de fois dès qu'elles posaient un regard sur Derek.

Scott, Isaac et Danny avaient bien rit de la jalousie de Stiles. Ils voyaient clairement que malgré tout l'hyperactif voulait que quelque chose se passe entre Derek et lui. L'Alpha avait laissé Stiles s'installer sur ses cuisses. En les voyants, le trio trouvait qu'ils formaient un magnifique couple. Lydia tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, se doutant qu'il avait quelque chose de louche. De toute la meute, c'était la seule à trouver le comportement des deux hommes étranges. Habituellement, ils se cherchaient et ce soir ils étaient calmes s'envoyant évidemment quelques piques mais jamais quelque chose de méchant. Le vainqueur de la première partie chez les loups garous était Scott, suivit de près par Peter et Derek. Boyd, Erica, Jackson et Isaac était légèrement un peu en retrait. Chez les humains, le gagnant était Danny.

La deuxième fut remportée par Isaac chez les loups garous et par Lydia, chez les humains. Elle s'était donnée pour ne pas perdre une nouvelle fois. La dernière partie fut remportée par Derek, ayant un peu plus d'endurance que ses compères et contre toute attente par Stiles qui avait combattu avec la férocité d'un lion. La meute était désormais dans la boîte de nuit, dans la pièce à côté du bowling. La pièce était grande ayant des danseurs de tout genre. Des tables allant de deux personnes à une quinzaine. Stiles fut entraîné par Isaac et Danny pour qu'ils dansent à trois pendant que Scott dansait avec Allison. Les trois garçons commençaient un déhancher plus ou moins sensuel. Des hommes et des femmes les entouraient, Stiles fut pris en sandwich par Danny et Isaac. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient malgré la présence d'une troisième personne, indiquant aux personnes autour de ne pas s'approcher. L'hyperactif avait l'impression d'être entouré par deux boucliers qui le protégeaient d'éventuel pervers.

Stiles ouvrit de temps en temps pour chercher Derek du regard. Ce dernier était au bar avec Peter à ses côtés. L'humain haussa les épaules avant de recommencer à danser. Habituellement être au milieu d'un couple gêné étrangement Stiles, mais voir Isaac et Danny lui donnaient des bouffés de chaleur. Il s'imaginait faire de même avec Derek. Il n'avait pas bu vu qu'il conduisait mais il avait l'impression d'être saoul tellement son corps brûlait d'un désir ardent. Il réitéra son regard sur le bar et il vit seulement Peter qui buvait un scotch hors de prix. Isaac et Danny continuaient leur petit jeu mais quelqu'un prit le bras de Stiles. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant Derek.

- Danse avec moi, dit l'Alpha dans un grognement.

Dans d'autre circonstance, l'hyperactif aurait pris ses jambes à son cou mais il n'avait envie que d'une chose se déhancher contre le corps parfait de Derek. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, voir au loin les regards de désir des danseurs sur la piste qui mâtait sans vergogne Stiles entouré par Isaac et Danny qui s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. L'Alpha était plutôt heureux sentant Stiles commençait à se mouvoir contre lui. Derek posa de manière possessive ses mains sur la taille de l'humain. Leurs mouvements étaient en parfaite harmonie comme deux aimants. Le couple de garçon non loin d'eux sourit en voyant les deux personnes.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait vraiment un "eux", dit Isaac à Danny à l'oreille assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

- Je suis sur que Stiles se souviendra toute sa vie, de sa soirée bowling, répondit le gardien. Je suis heureux pour lui.

- Et je suis heureux car c'est grâce à nous. Faut dire que Stiles est à tomber par terre, sourit le frisé.

Soudain, un bruit de verre retentit et le couple se tourna vers la source du bruit, la musique coupa en entendant le fracas. Isaac écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bras de Stiles en sang.

Derek et l'hyperactif dansaient ne se souciant nullement du monde autour d'eux. Une serveuse qui tentait de passer entre les différents danseurs pour servir les assoiffés. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à se prendre un pied qui passait là. Elle trébucha faisant tomber son plateau. Stiles vit la femme à deux pas de lui, Derek réagit et il empoigna le bras de l'humain pour l'éloigner. L'hyperactif gémit de douleur et il remarqua que du sang s'écoulait de son bras.

- Derek, souffla Stiles commençant à paniquer.

L'Alpha, dans la manœuvre, avait, sans le vouloir, sortit ses griffes qui blessèrent légèrement l'hyperactif. Le chef de meute enleva sa main pour voir les dégâts. Il soupira de soulagement voyant que la blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour le transformer en loup. Le bruit des verres qui tomba en fracas alerta toute la salle. Stiles capta le regard du couple qui le regardait méduser. La serveuse s'excusa plusieurs fois. L'adolescent décida de l'aider mais la jeune femme refusa en voyant le bras en sang du jeune garçon.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, dit Stiles devant les milles et une excuse de la serveuse qui prit un mouchoir en soie pour nettoyer un peu la plaie.

- Venez dans l'arrière boutique, nous avons de quoi désinfecter tout ça, répliqua-t-elle laissant son mouchoir sur la blessure.

Elle conduit Stiles qui fut suivit par Derek, Danny, Isaac, Scott et Allison, qui avait arrêté de danser en voyant l'hyperactif en sang.

La serveuse demanda au blessé de s'assoir sur le lit de camp pendant qu'elle allait chercher le kit de premier secours.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Scott.

- Et bien la serveuse était sur le point de tomber et Derek m'a éloigné de la trajectoire mais dans sa manœuvre. Il m'a griffé... Mais ne vous en faîtes pas vous aurez toujours votre humain Stiles, sourit-il voyant les regards apeurés.

- Il ne deviendra pas un loup garou? demanda Isaac pour avoir une confirmation.

- La plaie n'est pas profonde, répondit Derek. J'aurai du faire attention.

- On dirait que la fête est terminée, dit Stiles pour détendre l'atmosphère devenu lourde.

- Mais c'est tout de même étrange que tu te sois transformé partiellement, remarqua Scott. D'habitude même dans des situations plus désespérés, tu ne te transformes pas. Tu sais te contrôler.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit Allison.

- Arrêtez d'être suspicieux, intervint l'hyperactif. De toute façon, je vais bien, il n'a pas à discuter sur le pourquoi il m'a griffé. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Si cela se trouve, c'est la fatigue, on va tous rentrer ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

- Il a raison, répondit Derek.

- J'envoie un message à Lydia et Erica pour leur demander de nous attendre près des voitures alors, répliqua la seule fille.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et la serveuse revint avec du désinfectant, des compresses et des bandages. La jeune femme était plutôt belle à la lumière de la lampe. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement ondulés. Elle avait environs la trentaine comme l'hôte d'accueil. La jeune femme finit le bandage et elle laissa voir son insigne au blessé et il vit le nom de Jennifer. Elle s'en alla pour nettoyer la salle.

La meute rejoignit les autres sur le parking et ils partirent rapidement jusqu'à la maison secondaire. En rentrant dans la maison, Lydia réunit tout le monde dans le salon.

- Bien demain, nous ferons un pique-nique au pied du lac. Je veux que tout le monde soit levé pour maximum onze heures ceux qui ne seront pas levés avant cette heure-là, j'utilise un réveil efficace. Pour cela je remercie Stiles, sourit sadiquement Lydia. Donc je vous conseille de vous réveiller tout seul sinon ce sera un réveil brutal et en fanfare. Bonne nuit à tous et à demain matin.

Tout le monde monta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre. Stiles se vêtit d'un tee-shirt large et enleva son slim pour laisser seulement son boxer. Il était prêt à aller dans ses draps mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Derek. Stiles fut surpris de le voir dans sa chambre.

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, dit simplement l'Alpha.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, sourit l'hyperactif.

- Si justement, un accident de ce genre et je peux te transformer sans le vouloir en loup garou. Que penserait ton père si tu devenais comme nous?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, répondit-il s'approchant de Derek. Je suis encore un humain, j'entends ce qu'une personne normale doit entendre, j'ai encore besoin de mon traitement contre l'hyperactivité. Je me sens toujours moi. Je ne suis pas un loup garou car tu n'as planté tes griffes jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Plus il parlait, plus la distance diminuait jusqu'à ce que les deux personnes se touchent.

- Il arrivera sans doute plein d'autres problèmes, celui-là n'était peut-être pas le premier mais il ne sera sans doute pas le dernier. Je vis dangereusement depuis que mon meilleur ami est devenu un loup et je crois bien que j'attire les ennuis aussi facilement que Beacon Hills attire le surnaturel. Donc cette blessure est juste à ajouter dans la longue liste de mes coups et blessures de guerre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas? demanda Derek.

- Car je suis comme ça, je ne peux pas réellement détester quelqu'un, répondit Stiles plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son opposant.

- Même si je fais ça?

Derek déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles.

- Encore moins si tu fais ça, murmura l'humain replongeant ses lèvres sur celles de l'Alpha.

Les deux garçons s'embrassaient comme si c'était une urgence, un besoin de sentir l'autre. Derek passa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et lui caressait la nuque de l'adulte entremêlant ses doigts dans le cure chevelu du loup garou. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné lorsque leur langue se rencontrait pour s'enrouler ensemble.

Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent lentement continuant à se regarder.

- Je... Je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre, souffla Derek.

- Euh... Ok, répondit Stiles un peu gênant de s'être laissé aller.

- Bonne nuit, murmura l'Alpha près de l'hyperactif.

- Bonne nuit, répéta-t-il sur le même ton avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme plus âgé.

Ce dernier repartit par la salle de bain, laissant Stiles seul avec ses pensées. L'humain passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de sortir doucement de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Danny et Isaac. Stiles frappa à la porte et il fut accueilli par le frisé qui était à moitié débrailler.

- Stiles? Ca va? demanda-t-il.

- Je peux entrer?

- Euh... Oui bien sur, dis-moi pourquoi tu sens un peu plus l'odeur de Derek? Oh mon dieu, rentre! dit Isaac se décalant rapidement.

A l'intérieur, Danny était entrain de remettre son tee-shirt.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais sur le coup il fallait que je vois les membres de la mission Lunar, expliqua le nouvel arrivant.

- J'envoie un message à Scott, dit Danny.

- J'espère juste qu'il ne l'a pas éteint, il fait souvent ça quand il veut être tranquille avec Allison, répondit Stiles.

- Au pire, on lui fera un résumé. Alors? Raconte-nous, sourit Isaac.

- On s'est embrassé, expliqua-t-il simplement. Il était venu pour... S'excuser.

Il montra son bras au deux membres qui hochèrent la tête. Isaac tapota le lit pour que Stiles puisse s'assoir.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas responsable qu'une blessure avec la meute j'en aurai jusqu'à ma mort. J'avais nettement senti que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus chaude. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne le détestais pas et je lui ai répondu que je ne pourrai jamais détester un membre de la meute. Et il m'a embrassé me demandant si en faisant ça je lui en voudrais. Sur le coup, je ne voulais qu'une chose, sentir plus fortement ses lèvres et je lui ai presque sauté dessus.

- Tu ne regrettes pas au moins? demanda Isaac.

- Tu plaisantes? Je ne regretterai jamais ce baiser torride qu'on a échangé tous les deux. Surtout qu'il a répondu entremêlant sa langue avec la mienne, j'étais sur un nuage. Attend, l'occasion était carrément donnée sur un plateau d'argent, je te dis j'ai profité un maximum de notre échange. En plus, je suis toujours vivant donc c'est un bon point. Crois-moi Isaac, jamais je ne regretterai ce baiser, expliqua Stiles.

- On peut dire que ce soir était une réussite, sourit Danny. Même si on aurait aimé que personne ne soit blessé.

- D'ailleurs, je n'en ai parlé à personne mais vous n'avez pas trouvé cette femme étrange? demanda Isaac.

- Comment ça? S'étonnèrent les deux humains.

- Et bien, j'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'une serveuse se trouve en plein milieu de danseurs avec un plateau aussi rempli. La salle est grande, elle aurait pu faire le tour mais elle est passée au travers de la foule. En plus, elle ne semblait pas paniquée lorsqu'elle a vu l'état des verres, expliqua le frisé.

- Tu penses que ce n'était pas accidentelle, résuma Stiles.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est tout de même bizarre, dit Danny. Pourquoi une serveuse ferait exprès de faire tomber des verres?

- C'est pour cela que tu n'en as parlé à personne Isaac? demanda l'hyperactif. D'un côté, je pense que tu as bien fait mais je pense qu'on devrait parler de la dernière partie à Scott et à Allison.

- Et Derek? demanda le gardien.

- Si on lui en parle, il va devenir paranoïaque. On a déjà vécu une sale année, on ne va pas ajouter un stresse supplémentaire. Bon je vais me coucher, à demain au pied du lac. Oh et les gars si je ne me réveille pas avant dix heures trente, venez me réveiller en douceur dans ma chambre. Je compte sur vous, dit Stiles avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son nouveau lit pendant deux mois.

En entrant dans ses draps, l'humain souffla de contentement.

- En tout cas, c'était une soirée inoubliable, murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas sur pour les prix ne connaissant pas assez la monnaie américaine. Donc les tarifs sont entièrement inventés.<strong>

**Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé ou non? Ou encore adoré.**

**Si par un hasard vous avez des moments qui vous ont bien marqués.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine.**


End file.
